Ogawa Rena
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tochigi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer|Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello! Pro Kenshuusei}} Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She joined alongside Otsuka Aina, and Mogi Minami. Biography 2011 Ogawa auditioned for Morning Musume, but unfortunatly she did not pass. She later auditioned for Hello! Pro Egg and joined alongside Otsuka Aina and Mogi Minami. 2012 In August, Ogawa promoted C-ute's single, "Aitai Aitai Aitai na" On December 22, Ogawa and Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin and Takagi Sayuki went to Cutie Land 7, and performed "All I want for Christmas is You". 2013 On March 2, Ogawa participated in the Satoyama event alongside other Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members. On March 6th, Ogawa participated in an FC event for Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria alongside Hamaura Ayano and Yamagishi Riko. Profile Stats= *'Name: '''Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) *'Nicknames: Renako (れなこ), Rena-chan *'''Birthplace: Tochigi, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'Blood type:' A *'Height:'154 cm *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Piano *'Favorite Color:' White *'Looks Up To:' Sugaya Risako Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) |-|Original Songs= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa |-|Concerts= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Activities within Hello! Project On January 27, Ogawa, along with Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. Ogawa participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Hamaura Ayano and Taguchi Natsumi, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. Works Magazines *2014.01.XX UTB+ (Vol.17) (with Sasaki Rikako) Television *2013.10.5~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013.4.16~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Trivia *She is the first member of Hello! Project to be from Tochigi prefecture. *She has been learning piano since she was two years old. *She has an older and younger brothers. *She has said she'd like to join Morning Musume. *Participated in Morning Musume's 9th, 10th, and 11th Generation auditions but failed. *On a rainy day she would watch TV, or sing the song "Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou?" by Morning Musume. *Her best sports are track and field. *She was a back-up dancer for : **Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ **℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ **℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *She shares the same last name with S/mileage former member Ogawa Saki and former Morning Musume member Ogawa Makoto. *She wants try singing "KoiING" by Morning Musume. Gallery M-06-b.jpg|October 2013 (~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi Pure) BUsJ1B5CUAAegP9.jpg_orig.jpg|September 2013 Img20121228041639.jpg|December 2012 Img20120909135554014.jpg|August 2012 Sep_ogawa.jpg|August 2012 168552_10150895226482734_1586628008_n.jpg|June 2012 50198_Ogawa_Rena.jpg|March 2012 External Links *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Blog Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:March Births Category:2000 births Category:2011 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Tochigi Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Blood type A Category:Pisces